


the days he missed her (everyday)

by rileyhart



Series: stranger things one point five [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, mike missin el angst!!, set in between s1 and s2, some short angst to make you wanna hug mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: mike doesn't mean to count the days, but he does. he doesn't call el everyday at the start, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss her.





	the days he missed her (everyday)

He didn’t mean to count the days, it just sort of happened, and by the time he’d realised, he’d counted so far he didn’t see the point in stopping.

He doesn’t talk on the radio for the first week, worried that the Bad Men will be able to tap into the frequency.

It’s when it’s been a week with no sign from her, that he caves.

“El?” he says into the radio, sitting in her fort. “El, can you hear me? It’s been a week. Seven days. Please. Just…. Just tell me you’re okay, please.”

Static.

He gulps and stubbornly blinks away the tears.

“Please, El.” this time it comes out cracked and strained, and his tears are dripping onto the blankets of the fort.

Nothing. Just static.

The next time he picks up the radio it’s been two weeks, fourteen days. It’s the same result. No reply, just static.

He tries again a week later. Nothing.

He tries again on day twenty five. It’s then that he realises he’s counting. She’s got to give him some sort of sign soon, so he doesn’t see the harm in continuing to count.

He tries to contact her almost everyday after that. He sits in the fort after dinner and tells her about his day. He tells her about Will. He tells her about his mother’s continuing frustration, about his father’s seemingly lack of care towards his family. He tells her about school, about how he hates it now, how he hates that classroom now. He tells her about everything, and most nights he doesn’t expect reply, doesn’t ask for one because he knows what will happen if he does, and he can’t always handle the static in place of her reply.

When he does ask for a reply, he waits, sometimes for hours listening to the static, and nothing. 

Nothing. 

He hears nothing, and his heart breaks. 


End file.
